Still No Ordinary Life
by fixthepieces87
Summary: Sara Crowe is back with some old friends, and a few new ones. This time, she will have to face something else, and she doesn't know what, along with old dangers. Can she get through this journey? R&R to find out.
1. Prologue

**First off, I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters pertaining to it. The only character I own is Sara Crowe.**

**Alright, so now that's out of the way, I'm back with the sequel of No Ordinary Life. Hope you guys enjoy.**

I can't believe we had to go through this again. Having to fight part of the Volturi leaders and guards again. I thought this was over.

The worst part, I got two people involved that didn't need to be. And now, because of it, they're in danger. They're in danger of being killed by the "good" members of the Volturi. I wish I could just go back, and never have let any of this slip, because we probably wouldn't be in this predicament right now.

Why do I always hurt the people I love and care about? Maybe it is best that I'm doing this? Maybe it is best that I offer myself up? No one else deserves to get hurt.


	2. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters pertaining to it. The only character I own is Sara Crowe. I worked for a long time trying to get this sequel done. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

I just celebrated my nineteenth birthday yesterday. I was surrounded by the people I loved and it was one of the best birthdays I'd had in years. I got to see my mom. My dad didn't even bother to come. I've apparently disappointed him. I really wish he would get over all this especially since I'm getting married in six months. I want _him_ to be the one to walk me down the aisle.

It's been about a year since I almost died from a vampire bite. Since I yelled at my dad. Since I almost lost my best friend. Since I gained some new friends—Mike Newton and Edward Cullen, got to love them. Both have surprisingly been a lot of help throughout my wedding planning. And Edward's adoptive sister, Alice, too. Apparently she loves this kind of stuff so I let her go for it.

"O...M...G! Sara Crowe," I heard so loud that it almost damaged my ear drum.

I was walking back to Sam and Emily's house from watch. I thought this wolf thing was too cool to give up just yet. Soon though...maybe. Yeah, I know, my thoughts have changed in a year since I first made the change into a shape shifter. But hey, once you get used to it, it's actually a lot of fun.

I turned towards the mountains where I heard the loud voice come from.

"Trisha? What are you doing here," I yelled back puzzled.

She was one of my friends from back in Houston. Good heart, but a little bit of an airhead. She was the head cheerleader with fiery red hair, dark blue eyes, and a perfect body. She was first one to start talking to me on my first day of high school in Houston. Which was a complete nightmare by the way.

She also showed me around the school and let me sit with her at lunch. I remember when she thought I'd make a good cheerleader and begged until the start of our senior year to join the team. I couldn't, just wasn't for me. I've only worn dresses, or anything girly, two times in my life. Prom and at Rachael and Paul's wedding. And the only other exception..._my wedding_. Instead, I decided to join the softball team. Definitely my kind of the thing. Dirt and sweat.

"I came to see how you were. I hadn't heard from you since graduation. I thought maybe you'd forgotten about _us_." I noticed her emphasis on the "us" part.

"Us? You're not the only one here?"

"Of course not silly. Ethan's here, too."

_No way! No, no, no! Not Ethan._

In case you're wondering. Ethan is a guy I dated in high school. Yeah, I know, a bit of a shock. He's was the hot junior and I was the underclassman. Not that much younger. I was a sophomore. He was perfect in every way. Let's just say, he fit the tall, dark, and handsome description to the "t".

And when I say perfect in every way, I mean it. He wasn't all looks. Ethan was captain of the football team, part of the student council, Honor Society, and part of the top 10% in his class. He got a full scholarship to the University of Texas in Austin. He was every parents dream come true for their daughter. And trust when I say, my dad loved him. They were always talking about sports and school whenever Ethan would come over.

You'd think a guy like Ethan would be more into Trisha, right? Well, if he was, that would make it illegal. Ethan is Trisha's older brother. Very protective older brother. Trisha didn't really start dating until after Ethan graduated.

"Ethan? What is he doing here?"

"Well, you know how Ethan is about me. Very protective, he wasn't going to let me travel all the way to Washington by myself. Especially with all the guys here."

"Wow, Ethan hasn't changed a bit," I laughed.

"Nope. As a matter of fact, there he is now."

I turned to see the perfect guy I once dated. A little more filled out then I remember, but still perfect. It's hard to believe _I _broke up with _him._

Yeah, I broke up with him. Why? Because I just couldn't think of him going to college and being around all those college girls. With _a lot _more experience than me. I mean, I've only been with one guy. My best friend, Jacob Black. He knew that of course, and it made him sad that he wasn't my first, but he understood that's how things sometimes went.

Yes, I did sleep with him. Summer of his senior year. We'd been dating for a year. And _it_ of course, was perfect, just like him. But I let him know beforehand that he wouldn't be my first. And adding to the perfectness, like I said before, he didn't care he said, as long as he was with me.

"Sara," he yelled as he walked up to me. "How you been?"

"I've been good. How you been? How's school," I said as he finally stood in front of me. I was almost as tall as him now. Good thing I wasn't going to be any taller than 5'6". I haven't grown an inch since the big fight against those filthy twin bloodsuckers Jane and Alec. It still pisses me off thinking of that day. _Grr!_

"I've been great. Schools awesome. My team was actually 10-3 last year."

"That's great. I'm happy for you." Just as I said it I saw a shiny yellow Porsche. It was Alice. She got out of the car along with Edward. _Oh crap! Was the wedding planning today? Please don't say anything Edward, I haven't told them I'm getting married yet._

"Omg! Who's that guy," Trisha exclaimed.

"That's Edward. He's a friend of mine. Don't even think about it. He's married."

"Married? Really? He looks so young. How old is he?"

"Eighteen. He just graduated high school. Married his high school sweetheart."

As I finished what I said, Edward and Alice finally made it to us. I know it sucked for them to walk at a normal pace.

"Hey Sara," Alice said in her pixie like voice.

"Hey Alice. What are you guys doing here?"

"We just came to see how you were doing," Edward blurted out.

"I'm doing fine," I replied. Then I saw Edward and Alice look at my friends. "Oh, how rude of me. Alice, Edward these are my friends from Houston Trisha and Ethan. Guys, this is Edward and his sister, Alice."

"Hey. It's nice to meet y'all," Ethan said.

"It's nice to meet you guys, too," Alice replied.

After that was the seven minute lull.

"Why don't we go inside," I finally said.

"Okay," they all replied.

We started to head inside and then sat at the table.

"So how long are you guys in town for," I asked.

"For as long as we want. We got open ended tickets," Trisha answered. "We thought you could show us around and stuff."

"Of course, but there's not much to do. I can probably knock stuff out in a week," I laughed. Alice and Edward laughed with me.

"It's okay. I was hoping we could go to Seattle and all that."

"Alright. So where are you guys staying?"

"We were hoping to stay with you, but seeing the house your in, I don't think we'd all fit," Ethan answered.

"So, you guys don't have a hotel? I would've thought you'd stay in Seattle."

"No, she wanted to stay with you. And it's not really in our budget to stay in a hotel since Trisha insisted on not getting one. I told Trisha we should've told you we were coming."

"I wanted to surprise her. I thought she was over exaggerating when she said the houses were tiny out here."

"Well, why don't you guys stay with us in Seattle," Alice blurted out.

"What," Edward and I said together in shock.

We looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh come on. There's plenty of room. Rosalie and Emmett are in Africa. And even if they weren't, there'd still be two extra rooms."

"We don't want to be a burden on anyone," Ethan said.

"It's okay. You won't be."

"But what about your diet. They're not _vegetarians_," I stated.

"Don't worry, we'll get food they like. Come on, we won't bite," Alice said with a crooked smile. "So, since there's no other objections, it's settled. Trisha and Ethan stay with us. I'll call Bella and tell her to go to the grocery store."

"Don't worry, we'll eat whatever you have. We don't want to make you feel like you have to buy us food."

"It's no trouble." And as she said that, she walked out.

I wasn't so sure this was a good idea but how could I object any more without Trisha and Ethan suspecting something weird.

"Okay, everything's set. Bella should be back by the time we get back."

Ethan and Trisha looked puzzled.

"That seems kind of quick," Trisha said.

"Not really. It takes about two hours to get from here to Seattle."

"Oh."

"So, where's your stuff," I questioned.

"Oh, outside. We came in a cab. I just left it there when I saw you standing outside."

"Cool. Let's just just put your stuff in the trunk," Alice said.

"Um, I don't think my sister's stuff is going to fit in that bad ass Porsche."

"You can put whatever doesn't fit in my truck."

"Cool, let's go." Alice walked out with Trisha and Ethan.

_I don't really have a good feeling about this._

Edward laughed. "What? You don't trust us?"

"Huh, what," I stopped. Then added, "I still can't get use the whole mind reading thing. And I do trust you guys. I'm just a little worried about Jasper."

"You don't give him enough credit. He'll be fine. Don't worry, we'll be as human as possible."

"I'll take your word for it. Wait, how did Alice know I wasn't going to object?" Edward looked like he was concentrating.

"She saw their future and they were staying at our house. Which is weird because their here for you which means being around you would've blacked out their future."

Edward was right. Alice was never able to see our future, or anyone's who's future involved us. Just like Edward's daughter Renesmee. With her being Jake's imprint, her future is with him, so Alice doesn't know the kind of danger, if any, she will be in because of it.

All I know is, this is going to be an interesting visit. And I don't think in a good way either. There's no way this can turn out good.

**Author's Note: Alright guys, what do you think about Alice being able to tell Ethan and Trisha were coming? What do you think about Sara's ex, Ethan being there, even though he is tagging along with his sister.**

**So, like I said in my last story, my chapters are always changing up until the point of publication, so insight is always good. Hope you guys review. And until next chapter, take care and later days.**


	3. Welcome to the Cullens'

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters pertaining to it. The only character I own is Sara Crowe. I worked for a long time trying to get this sequel done. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

After they put everything in the cars we headed to the Cullens' house in Seattle. Edward drove Alice's car since he's the only one that can really drive at _human_ speed.

"Alice, can I ask you a question?"

"I don't know how I knew. Just like I don't know how I knew what you were going to ask me just now. It's all weird."

"Did you see Trisha and Ethan coming?"

"No. I didn't even know til the subject came up of them not having a place to stay that I saw them staying at _our _house. I mean, I don't take it as a bad thing. Maybe there's a chance I can finally tap into Renesmee's future."

I knew it had to be hard for the Cullens to not know whether Renesmee was going to have danger in her future. Not seeing past us was something Alice just couldn't deal with. Whenever any of the Cullens came over Alice was never able to see if there was any danger for them.

I remember when Alice first started planning my wedding. She told me she was so frustrated that she wouldn't be able to see the date she had in mind. She wouldn't be able to tell whether it was going to rain or snow. And that would've come in handy especially since you wanna know what day it is going to be sunny or what night was going to be clear enough since it rains _all the time._

"I'm changing the date of your wedding," Alice blurted out.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know why. I don't know what day I'm changing it to either. It's not clear."

"Alice? This is weird. How are you seeing this?"

"I don't know. It'd be nice to figure out though. We should talk to Carlisle. Maybe he can figure something out."

"If you are able to start seeing our future, then this is a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I just don't want it to be a short-term thing, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

We finally got to Seattle and to the Cullens house with Edward right behind us. Alice and me got Trisha and Ethan's stuff out the back of the truck. They both got out of the Porshe.

"Oh...my...god! This is amazing! You guys actually live here," Trisha yelled out. I laughed at her and then grabbed two bags. But before I could even pick it up Ethan ran up to me.

"Sara, I wouldn't for anything, let you carry our suitcases. Especially Trisha's. You know she doesn't pack light." I picked up her suitcase and Ethan's mouth dropped.

"It's cool, I've been working out." That's when Alice, Edward, and me laughed then headed inside.

"What's so funny," Trisha wondered as she trailed behind us with Ethan.

"Nothing," the three of us replied.

We walked down the hallway to the living room. That's when I saw him.

"Emmett," I yelled as I dropped the bags and ran up to him to give him a hug. "I thought you were in Africa?"

"I decided to come visit my favorite," he started to say but then Edward cleared his throat pretty loud. We both looked toward him. "Oh, hey, you guys must be Trisha and Ethan."

Trisha started to walked over to Emmett.

"Hi there, Emmett. It's nice to meet you," she said in her flirty voice. She held out her hand to shake his.

"So where's Rosalie. I thought you guys were looking for wedding locations in Africa," I interrupted before he could shake her hand. He realized what I'd done to protect their identity and swung his arm around me.

"Come on, you know I'm not into all this wedding stuff," he stated and then got me in a headlock.

"You shouldn't have done that" I yelled and then grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back.

See, what I like about Emmett is that even though he looked bigger than me, I could still take him on at anything. Wrestling, arm wrestling, whatever it was, I could take him down. That's the one thing Bella and I had in common. We were the only ones who could match the physicality of Emmett's strength. And trust when I say, he's _really_ strong.

"Emmett, why don't you show Trisha and Ethan to their rooms," Edward advised. Emmett grabbed a few bags and Trisha followed him.

"Trisha," I whispered, "he's getting married so please, don't try anything." _Although, I don't know why I whispered it, no matter how quiet I was being, they could still hear me._

"Don't worry, I won't try anything," she said as she winked at me.

_Great, that was never a good thing. How am I going to keep her away from Emmett?_

"We'll deal with that later," Edward said answering my thoughts. "Right now, we gotta go talk to Carlisle."

We headed towards his study. And there he was, looking just like the rest of them. You would think they'd all be related instead of being "adopted" right? But that's one of the reasons everyone thought the Cullens were so weird. Even Mike's admitted to being one of those people. But now that he's part of the "mythical" world of vampires and werewolves, he understands completely.

"Hey, Carlisle," I said. He looked up from his work. "I hope we're not interrupting anything."

"Hello, Sara. Of course not. It's always a pleasure to have you around."

He stood up from his chair and walked towards me. I held out my arms to give him a hug.

"I hear, you're letting Alice do all the planning for your big day. That's very brave of you," Carlisle laughed.

"Yeah, I am. She insisted on it. She won't even let me, Embry, or our families spend a dime."

"Well, we just want you to have the best day possible. If you need help dealing with all this, you can always go to Bella, she has a little experience dealing with Alice in this sort of situation."

"Of course," I replied.

"So, are we still on for February twenty-first," Carlisle asked.

"Well, that's why we're here. Alice had a vision about my wedding day but it's not clear as to why she changed it or what day she changed it to."

"Alice had a vision involving you?"

"Yes, I did. And like I told Sara, I don't take it as a bad thing, I just don't want it to be something I have for the short-term. Which is why I thought we should come talk to you. Maybe you can make sense of it."

Carlisle looked puzzled. And for him to look puzzled takes a lot seeing as he knows so much. They all do. But that's just because they've been around for so long, all they have is time to learn and remember everything.

"I think maybe it has something to do with being around them for so long, they've somehow broken through. It's not really something I can research though, Alice. I'd just take it one day at a time and see if its just a fluke. If it is, then it's terrible. If its not, well then, it'll make things so much better with Renesmee and everyone else."

He was right, if Alice could see our future, then whenever we were in danger she'd be able to warn us. But, if it is was a fluke, then we lost nothing. But in my heart, I'm hoping this isn't because if this feeling I have about Trisha and Ethan being here is right, then I want Alice to be able to know if they're going to be in danger. I can't let anything happen to them. Because, even though I haven't talked to Trisha since graduation, she's still one of my closest friends, and if something were to happen to Ethan, I could never forgive myself.

But whatever the case, I'm going to have to keep a close watch on those two, for their safety's sake.

**Author's note: Another end to another chapter. Should they take Alice's visions as a blessing? Or should they not get their hopes up? Hmm. And what do you guys think about Trisha? Let me know, always enjoy feedback. Still editing the story as I go along, so please review. And, until next chapter, take care and later days.**


	4. He's my Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters pertaining to it. The only character I own is Sara Crowe. I worked for a long time trying to get this sequel done. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

I heard a creak in the floor coming from behind me and I turned around to see who it was.

"Jake," I yelled as I ran up to him to give him a hug. "You're back. How was Aspen?"

"It was great. Learned how to ski. Nessie of course was a natural. She loved it," Jake replied.

"I'll bet. Maybe one day Embry and I can head up there."

"You really should. It's amazing."

"Where _is _Nessie?"

"The trip tired her out...so she went to her room. So what brings you by?"

"Some friends from Houston surprised me with a visit. They were planning to stay with me at Emily and Sam's but they didn't realize how small our houses were. They didn't have a hotel so Alice insisted they stay here." Just then we all heard a knock on the door. "Speaking of. Jake this is Trisha and her brother, Ethan. Guys, this is my best friend, Jacob Black."

"You can call me Jake."

"Why hello, Jake," Trisha started to say. Then walked over to me and whispered, "Jeez, I don't see how you could leave with all these hot guys around here. I would've stayed right here if I was in your shoes."

"Well, I was fifteen, I didn't have much of a choice," I whispered back. Just then Nessie glided in looking tired as hell. "Hey Nessie. Heard you had fun on your trip."

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun," she yawned. "Who are these people?"

I introduced her to my friends.

"Guys, this is Renesmee, but we call her Nessie. She's Jake's girlfriend."

I could see Trisha start to frown. I think she was hoping to have some sort of fling out here. But, that's just not the way things work here, of course. Jake had no choice. I didn't have a choice either. For us, it just happened and it was an amazing feeling to have. This imprinting. Just then, as everyone was coming in, I realized it was getting a little crowded.

"I think maybe we should all leave Carlisle, so he can get back to his work. Plus, it's getting a little crowded in here."

Everyone walked out.

"Catch you later, Carlisle," I shouted at him as I closed the door behind me.

We all walked into the living room and sat on the couches.

"So how long are you guys in town for," Nessie asked.

"For as long as Sara can tolerate us. We aren't in a hurry or anything," Trisha answered. "Especially since I haven't seen her since graduation."

"That's cool."

"Hey babe," I heard a male voice as I felt arms wrap around me.

"Hey Embry," I said and then gave him a peck on the lips. "How was registration?"

"Crazy. So much to deal with. At least it'll all be worth it once I graduate though."

See, Carlisle made a deal with Embry. If he went to school, he would pay his tuition and pay him for going to school since Embry's going into the medical field. He wants to be a surgeon. It was a pretty neat deal.

It was crazy that Carlisle even offered it to us. But it might have something to do with Carlisle telling me I was like a daughter to him. And it may have something to do with me going to him for advice about the things I should do and just all kinds of different things. He's actually going to walk me down the aisle. So, I guess in a way, since he sees me as his daughter, he'd want me to be set for life so he would do anything to help Embry and me stay on our feet.

"Yeah, it will be. And you'll be able to intern with Carlisle, too, which is the best part about it."

"Yeah, it is," he said as he gave me another peck on the cheek.

He looked towards where Trisha and Ethan were sitting.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Embry, Sara's..." he started to say.

_Oh shit! I haven't told them I'm getting married. I'm screwed. _I thought. "Boyfriend," I yelled out. _Why did I do that? Why didn't I just let him say it? What difference did it make? _I kept thinking.

Embry looked at me with angry eyes. I was in trouble and I knew it. I looked back at him with an _I'm sorry _look. I didn't mean to hurt him.

_Edward, what am I going to do? _Thinking to him.

"You're boyfriend, huh? So what makes you think you're good enough to be with Sara," Trisha asked in a protective joking matter.

Embry broke his stare with me and replied to her question. "Because I care about her. I would go to the ends of the earth to get her anything she needed. I love her. And not matter what she does _or says_, I'm always going to love her."

_I need out of here for a minute._

"Hey, Sara, you mind helping me with something in the garage. We're sending that _thing_ your mother saw when she was here on her last visit. And I can't lift it by myself. It was pretty heavy, remember," Edward blurted out to save me from this whole awkwardness between Embry and me.

"Sara, sit down," Ethan shouted. "If it's something heavy, there's no way you can lift it like you did Trisha's bag."

"It's okay, Ethan, I got it. You're on vacation, you're not supposed to lift a finger." And with that said, Edward and I headed to the garage.

"Jeez, Edward, I've done it now. How am I going to get out of this one? Especially if Embry finds out that Ethan's my ex-boyfriend."

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal. It's not like you said he's just a friend. He will understand once you tell him that you had not told your friends you're getting married yet."

"Are you sure? What was he thinking when I said he was just my boyfriend?"

"Sara, you know I don't like to tell people's personal thoughts, no matter what the situation. If he wants to tell you, which I know he does, he will tell you."

"Fine, I guess I can deal with it. I mean, I guess I deserve it after what I'd just said."

"It is going to be fine, you'll see."

In the past year I've learned to trust Edward, knowing that he wouldn't say things just to make me feel better. He was usually right about everything. So, I'm trusting him again. But this feeling in my gut wasn't going away. Something was going to happen. And I just wish I knew what. I just wished Alice's visions were going to start coming through for us so I could know if it's just nerves about Ethan and Embry actually meeting. Or if my gut is telling me something bad is coming. Either way, something isn't going to turn out right.

**Author's Note: So what do you think of Sara not letting Embry say he was her fiance? Should she have just let him say it, or wait and let her tell them herself? Tell me what you guys think. It's always nice to get feed back. And I love reading reviews. So, until next time, take care and later days.**


	5. It's Beautiful!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters pertaining to it. The only character I own is Sara Crowe. I worked for a long time trying to get this sequel done. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Yesterday was a weird day. But then again, what part of my life is normal. I mean, I live in a bedtime story parents tell their children. That our parents and elders told us. The ones we thought were just _that_...bedtime stories.

"Sara," I heard Emily yell, "can you come here for a sec."

I headed towards the kitchen and saw Emily there with a dress. It was a beautiful white gown with a corset style top. And wrapped around the top part was a pink—yeah, it's what Alice picked—meshed material covered in little flowers. And the veil was just a long and oval shaped with the same flowers to trim it.

Emily was so talented. I knew she could pull off something amazing, but this, was beyond what I'd imagined. I'm so glad that Alice let me have this one thing _they_ wouldn't spend money on. And that she let Emily make my dress. She wanted to pay for the material and stuff to make the dress, but I told her to let me have this one thing and she said okay.

"I can't believe it. It's gorgeous."

"Do you really like it?"

"Of course. It's amazing. I don't even think words could describe it."

Just then the door opened.

"I see you finally showed Sara her dress," Sam said happily.

"How long has it been ready?"

"A couple of weeks now," Emily answered.

I was speechless. The dress was too much for words. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it," Sam shouted. "Go try on your dress."

I grabbed the dress and ran to my room. I quickly put it on. It looked better once it was actually on. It was perfect.

"Sara," I heard Emily shout.

"Coming," I yelled back.

I held up the dress so I wouldn't get it dirty by dragging it on the floor and ran back out to the kitchen.

"Sara," someone said confused. I turned towards the table to see Ethan with his mouth wide open.

"What's with the wedding dress," Trisha questioned.

"I thought you guys weren't coming till one. And where's Alice, I thought she was bringing you guys."

"It is one. She had something to do. Bella let us borrow her Mercedes Guardian. Bad ass car, but that's besides the point. Why are you in a wedding dress," Ethan said.

I looked at my watch and saw they were right. I must've lost track of time when Emily showed me the dress.

"Look, there's something I have to tell you guys." I paused. I wasn't sure how to say it but then it just came out. "Embry's not my boyfriend. He's my fiancee."

I could tell Ethan wasn't too happy about the news I'd just broke to them. Trisha, well, she looked like she wanted to just bust out the balloons and confetti. But I guess she saw the look on her brother's face and held back. What was he thinking? I was afraid of this. Here comes the unpleasant part of the trip. Great, where was Jasper when you needed him.

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Trisha and Ethan finally found out. How do you think it's gonna turn out? Let me know what you guys think. Please review. And until next chapter, take care and later days.**


	6. I'm Sorry! Please Don't Leave!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters pertaining to it. The only character I own is Sara Crowe. I worked for a long time trying to get this sequel done. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

"You're getting married," Ethan said still confused.

"Yes, I'm getting married."

"But...you're only nineteen. You're too young. What about college? How is Embry going to support you or you him?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Ethan."

"I'm just trying to look out for you. I know you're parents can't be okay with this whole thing."

"Well...don't. I'm fine. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about my parents. They're completely happy for me."

I couldn't believe what was coming out of Ethan's mouth. He was trying to get me to think twice when I knew in my heart this is what's meant to be. But I guess in a way I can't blame him for acting that way. I mean, he doesn't know what's going on about me being a shape shifter and the whole thing about imprinting. And I wish I could tell them about it, but I'm sworn to secrecy from outsiders.

"Look, I have wedding plans I have to go over with Alice and Emily."

"I'm sorry, Sara. It's my own damn fault. I should've let Trisha come by herself. But the truth is, I came down here because I thought I could convince you to come to UT with me since I knew you took a year off from school.

"You were my first, and nothing's ever going to change that. Yes, I know I wasn't your first, but I knew in my heart you loved me, too. Along with that Jake guy. There's never been another girl for me. But now I realize coming here was a mistake. But as long as my sister's here, I'll be here. I still love you, Sara, nothing is ever going to change that I just hope we can stay friends."

I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. I did still love and care for him, but not the way I do for Embry. Embry's my life...my heart belongs to him. And just then, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Babe," he yelled as he walked in the door.

"No Embry," I shouted, "you can't see me in my dress, it's bad luck."

That's when Emily and—to my surprise—Trisha jumped in front of me.

"Come on, you know that doesn't matter for us."

"I know, but still. Please, turn around so I can run to my room and change."

"Fine," he snickered.

Once he turned around, I sprinted to my room and changed back into my shorts and tank top. Then called Alice.

"Hey, Sara," she answered, "what's going on?"

"Look, I need you to get here in vampire speed. And bring Jasper, please." I hung up the phone before she could question me and ran back to the kitchen.

"Alice should be here soon. Let's go Embry." We both walked outside and headed toward the edge of the woods.

"Sara, you know I'm with you no matter what, but that doesn't mean some of your actions aren't going to hurt me!"

"Look, I get it. I'm sorry I said you were just my boyfriend. It's just that I hadn't told Trisha and I didn't want Ethan to find out that way. They needed to hear it from me."

"I understand Trisha, but Ethan's just her brother," he continued to yell. I looked at him questioningly. "Edward told me," saying a little quieter.

"Look, Ethan's more than just Trisha's brother. He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Did you sleep with him, too, when you were dating him," he asked yelling. I didn't know what to say. If I told him, I'd hurt him. But me not saying anything was going to hurt him more. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. All I could do was look at him with sad and sorry eyes. "I can't believe this," he yelled towards the mountains.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I love you, shouldn't that be all that matters?"

"I just need some time. Just leave me alone!" Just as he said that, I heard a car drive up. It was Alice's yellow Porsche.

_Wow, she got here faster than I thought she would. And thankfully she brought Jasper._ That's when I saw Edward get out of the car, too.

"Hey guys, what's going on," Alice worried. Just then her face went blank.

"Alice," I said puzzled.

"Jasper_, _go calm Ethan down. Now!" Jasper ran inside. Surprisingly able to do it at human speed.

"Alice, what did you see?"

"I saw Ethan. He was going to try and kick Embry's ass. I'm not sure why though. And I know it would've happened just now if I hadn't sent Jasper in there. Is this why you asked me to bring him," she looked at me.

"Yeah. He was a little upset. He saw me in my wedding dress and I told him and Trisha the truth about me and Embry. Let's just say he wasn't jumping for joy."

"Are you okay," Edward asked.

_You heard? Me and Embry? Just now?_ I thought so only Edward would know.

He just gave a look. One I'd seen before. The one he gave when I knew he was saying yes.

_Look, I know Embry won't leave me. I'm just scared that things won't be the same after all this._

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Do you think Sara should've told Embry about her past with Ethan, or did Embry overreact? Let me know what you guys think. Reviews are always appreciated, even after the story is completed. Until next time, take care and later days.**


	7. Imprint or None

Yesterday was a huge bust. Embry's mad at me. And Ethan said he was _imprisoning_ himself at the Cullens' because he couldn't look at me. Not because he hated me but because it hurt him too much to see me in love with another guy.

_Sigh. _I headed out.

"Going down to the beach," Sam questioned.

"Yeah. I'll have my cell in case Trisha shows up." And with that said headed to the beach. _Wow! It's been almost a month since I've taken a walk down here. I almost forgot how beautiful and serene it actually was._

"Sara," I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned to see who it was.

"Mike," I said excitedly. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. How are things going?"

"Great. A little exhausting. Baby keeps us up a lot."

"How is little Aiden?"

"He's doing great. Just got his one month shots."

I know. Pause and rewind right? Well, last year—in November—Leah found out she was a month pregnant. Crazy, I know. Especially two months after she chose to opt out of the whole wolf thing. She said now that she was imprinted on Mike, it was time for her to stop. She didn't want to miss out on growing old with him because of the whole wolf thing. And as soon as she did stop—she told _me_—she started her menstrual cycle again. Which was a relief to her because she had hope right then and there for her and Mike to have kids. And it was a relief to me too—as you could imagine.

And of course, Carlisle being the talented doctor that he his, delivered little Joshua Aiden Newton. Yeah, _I_ like to call him Aiden—I like it better—and Leah and Mike don't mind at all that I prefer to call him that.

Anyway, the reason Carlisle had to deliver Aiden was because of the fact that Leah didn't feel any pain or show any symptoms a normal pregnant woman would go through. Morning sickness, backaches, or anything like that. Apparently, even after you opt out, you still have the strength you had when you were a wolf. So, going to a regular doctor would definitely leave her some explaining. Hence, Dr. Carlisle Cullen being our families general physician.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So..." he paused. "I heard about what happened. How are you feeling," he finished.

"I'm alright I guess. Giving Embry time to cool off. I know it's got to be hard on him finding all that stuff out. I guess I just thought that us being imprinted, it wouldn't take him so long to feel the need to cool off."

"Imprint or none, it's still going to hurt. Think about it, wouldn't you hurt if it was the other way around. Your heart would be shattered into a million pieces."

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always," he taunted.

"Shut up," I said as I pushed him into the water.


	8. Did He Really Just Say That?

_I knew Mike was right. Embry was hurting. I wouldn't believe it if he said or showed he wasn't._

Just then, a knock on the door. I went to open it.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," I said as I stepped aside for him to walk in.

_I can't believe this? What is he doing here?_

"Look, your mother told me you were marrying Embry. I came to tell you that your making a big mistake. You don't love Embry."

My blood was boiling.

"Is that what you came all this way for! You could've just picked up a phone and told me that!"

"I wanted to come in person."

_Wait a minute. No way! He wouldn't dare!_ "Mom didn't tell you. Ethan called you. You want me to get back together with Ethan!"

"Yes, your right. Ethan did tell me. Honey, you have to understand. Ethan is a much better match for you. He can take care of you more than Embry can. Embry never even finished school."

"So what, he got his GED! He's going to college so he can become a doctor. And to help himself to be better, he's working with one of the best doctors in the country! Can Ethan say that," I exclaimed.

"Who, this Dr. Cullen? I don't trust him."

"How can you not trust him? You've never even met him!"

"I don't have to meet him."

"Oh, wait, I get it," I huffed.

"It's because mom's been telling you how close I'm getting to him, isn't it. I'm sure she told you, once you knew about the wedding, that Carlisle was going to walk me down the aisle."

"What? I'm your father not him!"

"My father! Dad, the last time you even spoke a word to me was when you came LAST YEAR to yell at me about Jake! Since then, you won't even as much as show your face. I know I hurt you, but dad, you caught me at a bad time and I had stuff I needed to deal with."

"Like what, go off and be a whore!"

I couldn't believe my ears, my own dad. I wasn't even sad. I was more upset, and angry. I could feel my blood boiling inside.

"Mr. Crowe," I heard an outraged voice. I looked behind my father and saw Sam. I could tell he heard what my father had said. "Sara, go outside before things get out of hand."

I ran out of the house and off the porch. There I was standing there on an big empty piece of land. I could feel myself breathing in and out in a fast pace. I tried to slow it down but it was too much. This angered me more than the night Jake forced me to admit the truth about he and I sleeping together.

_I can't hold it in any longer. _I had phased.


	9. He Still Loves You

"Sara," I heard questioning yell from behind me. I turned around it was my dad. And now he knew the truth. I looked next to him. It was Sam with a blanket. I guess he knew this would happen and he didn't look angry or disappointed. It made me feel a little better inside.

I slowly started to calm down. Sam was actually soothing me. It was weird. I was used to him being able to phase and then help me out. But remember, I said he opted out after Leah did. I guess he'll always have that in him no matter what.

"Dad, I'm sorry you had to find out this way," I said as Sam wrapped the blanket around me.

"When did this happen," he asked.

"Well, why don't we go inside so I can get some clothes on. Then I'll tell you all about it. Even though I'm sure you already know."

My dad's face was of sadness. He knew his worst fear had come true. This was the reason why they kept me away from here.

_I think I actually hurt him, _I thought as I changed into some shorts and a tank top.

I walked out to the kitchen and I saw my dad sitting at the table.

"Did your mother know about this?"

I nodded my head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to tell you but Sam thought it best if I didn't. When I told mom, she told me why you didn't want to stay here, and I knew then I really couldn't tell you. I knew you'd be hurt."

"Not hurt. Just a little sad. I didn't want you to have to go through this. It's not what you should have to go through." He had a look of sadness as he said it. "Do you ever think of opting out?"

"Sometimes. But something inside me tells me it's not time for me to quit yet." And as I said that there was a knock on the door. Sam went to open it.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"My name is Trisha. I'm visiting Sara."

"Of course, I remember. She's kind of busy right now," Sam told her.

"It's fine, Sam." I paused. "Come on in," I yelled to Trisha.

"Hey, I know I'm early, but Edward said he had something to do so he just dropped me off early. He had the weirdest color eyes. They were as black as coal."

_I surely give Edward props for being so strong in not drinking human blood. He once told me that drinking animal blood was like a human eating tofu._

What's funny is after he told me that I tried tofu. I realized what he meant. I wouldn't be able to live off of that stuff.

"So what's on the agenda today," Trisha asked.

"I thought maybe we could go cliff diving. If you're up to it. And then my friend Mike was going to have a cook out with his wife and some of his friends from high school if you want to go."

"Sure, where at?"

"Down on the beach. The weather is nice today, so it's a good day for a cook out."

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you have a swimsuit or anything with you?"

"No."

"That's cool. Just go into my room. And in the top drawer of my dresser there's a swimsuit I never really use. You can just use that one."

"Okay," she said as she walked into my room.

After about five minutes she walked back out.

"I'm ready."

"Dad, we'll talk some more when I get back. Okay," I told him.

"Okay, sweetie, have fun."

And with that said, we walked out and headed towards the cliff.

"O. M. G. Are you serious? You do this all the time," she questioned as she looked down.

"Yeah. It's fun once you actually jump off. Come on, we're not even at the top."

"You mean, you can go a lot higher than this," she asked.

"Yeah. If you want I can just push you off," I laughed.

"No," she screamed. "I'll jump." After about five seconds she finally jumped as she let out a scream. "Woo hoo," I heard from down below.

I jumped in next.

"So, how was it," I asked once I landed in the water.

"It was awesome," she yelled. We swam to shore and headed towards where Mike said they were going to be.

"Mike," I yelled at him.

"Sara," he yelled back with Aiden in his hand, "glad you could make it."

"You know I always come to your shindigs," I replied.

"Hey, I want you to meet a friend of mine from Houston," I pointed.

"This is Trisha. Trisha, this is my friend Mike and his son Aiden."

And as I said that, Leah walked up. "Hey Sara. How are you?"

"I'm good. I want you to meet my friend, Trisha. She's visiting me from Houston. Trisha, this is my cousin and Mike's wife, Leah."

"Nice to meet you," Trisha added.

"Come on, sit," Mike blurted.

"Tyler Crowley," I shouted as I walked towards the circle of people sitting down.

"Hi, I'm Trisha," she extended her hand to shake his.

_Trish, she just cracks me up. Such a flirt. At least Tyler's not taken._

"So, Tyler, how old are you," Trisha asked.

"Twenty-One. You?"

"Eighteen. I'll be Nineteen next month."

I walked away to let them talk. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Edward," I shouted.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Out hunting," he answered.

"Hey, so I ate some tofu the other day. I don't know how you Cullens survive, but that is the worst thing I've ever eaten," I laughed.

"It's not without years of dedication and will power," he snickered.

"Hey, my sister wants pictures of you and Embry. She's doing some kind of secret project she won't tell anyone about."

"Alice and her projects," I laughed, "won't question them. Tell her I'll get them to her as soon as possible." I lowered my head and then asked Edward. "So," I paused, "how's Ethan doing?"

"He's doing alright. Still won't come out of the room. Only to eat. He's upset because he still loves you. That's really the only reason he came with Trisha."

"You read his mind?"

"Not on purpose. His thoughts are pretty loud."

"What do I do? I know there's no him and I, but I can't hurt him anymore than I already have."

"I don't know. In my 100 years of living, I still don't know what to do when it comes to things like this. Talk to Bella, she's more experienced at these kind of situations than I am."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"You'll do what," Trisha surprised us.

"Um, talk to Bella on how to deal with Alice when it comes to the whole wedding thing. Alice can get a little out of hand."

"Oh. That's cool," she paused.

"Well, Tyler's taking me out to dinner tomorrow night. You should bring Embry and we can double."

"Yeah, I'll call him and see what he says. I think he's working at the hospital with Carlisle tomorrow though." She looked disappointed. "I'll talk to Carlisle," I assured her. Then a smile came back on her face.

_I could talk to Carlisle, because I know he'd grant me the favor, but who knew if Embry wanted to go through with it. After all, he hadn't talked to me in days. Maybe this will help, I hope._


	10. What Vision?

"Carlisle," I yelled as I walked into the hospital.

"Sara," he smiled, "what do we owe the pleasure of having you here." It was still weird to hear the way Carlisle talked. Always so proper. It has everything to do with the fact that he's from a completely different century.

"Actually, I came to ask for a favor."

"Of course, anything."

"Trisha has a date tomorrow night and well, she wanted me to come with her. So, I was hoping you could let Embry off so we could go."

"I would be happy to, but Embry is not working tomorrow."

"Really? I thought he was scheduled."

"He was. But Sara," he paused with much hesitation to finish his sentence. "He has not shown up in the last week."

"Oh. Well, then I'll go find him."

"Okay. Please, let him know that we miss him around here."

"Will do. I'll catch you later, Carlisle."

"I will see you later, Sara."

_I can't believe it. Embry hasn't shown up for his internship. That's just too weird. He loves working at the hospital. Was it really that bad that he would just throw everything he worked for all away. Could I have really screwed things up that badly with him. _I walked to my truck and headed to the Cullens' house. Maybe, just maybe, Alice has seen something.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get to the Cullens' house. I knocked on the door and just walked in. They never kept their door locked. No one ever really bothered the Cullens. People around here thought they were weird. So Edward has heard in people's minds.

"Alice," I shouted, "are you home?"

"Alice went hunting," I heard.

"Rosalie," I wondered, "what are you doing back from Africa?"

"Just wanted to come visit."

Rosalie and I still didn't get along all that well. It was the whole vampire-wolf rivalry. I didn't hold it against her. Edward said she was starting to warm up to us though. She just needs time.

"That's cool. Do you know when Alice will be back?"

"Soon, I think. She left about two hours ago."

"Oh, okay. Well, can you tell her I stopped by. I need to speak to her."

"It's about her vision, isn't it?"

_Alice had a vision? What the hell? When and why hadn't she told me? Was it about Embry? _"What vision," I finally asked Rosalie.

"She said we're all in trouble. She just doesn't know what, how or when. That's really why I'm back. She said it's crucial that I come back."

"What? I don't get it. How would you guys be in trouble?"

"Not just us. Both Paul and Jacob's wolf pack, too."

I couldn't believe it. What could be so bad that a bunch of vampires and wolves wouldn't be able to handle? I don't like this one bit.


	11. The Big Date

The next day, I'd gone to the part of the woods where Jake and I used to go. I'd gone to think about the worst case scenarios. What if the Italy bloodsuckers were on their way to kill us all? To seek revenge on us for killing the other two. What if they were going to go after everyone else to get to me, since I'm the one who killed the girl?

"Hey, Sara," I heard someone yell as I walked in my house. I turned around to see Trisha.

"Hey, you're a little early."

"I know, but I'm nervous. I haven't been on a date in forever."

"How long is forever," I asked as we walked in the house and sat at the table.

"Since like last year."

"Oh, wow. Well, did you bring something to wear?"

"Well, no. All I brought were regular clothes. You know, jeans and t-shirts."

"What's wrong with jeans and a t-shirt? It's perfectly fine. We're not going anywhere too fancy."

"I know. I just want to look good for Tyler. I want him to like me. I think he's super cute."

"Alright," I chuckled. "Maybe you can fit into Emily's clothes. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Just then there was a knock on the door. I opened it. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help Trish for her date. I thought maybe she'd need some clothes."

"But, how," I said in a whisper. She gave me the look and I knew she'd seen it in a vision.

"I don't know if Emily's clothes are going to fit," Trisha yelled out as she walked out of my room. They were just a tiny bit big on her.

"No problem," Alice yelled. "I've got just the thing." Alice held up a denim mini skirt and a baby-fit red t-shirt with a cute short sleeve cardigan.

_It was one of those rare hot days in La Push._

"It's cute. You didn't have to go through all the trouble to find me something."

"It's perfectly fine. I don't mind."

"Alice lives for fashion and shopping," I chuckled. "That's why she's the one planning my wedding."

"Speaking of. How? Why?"

"I fell in love. Embry wants to take care of me."

"Speaking of, is he coming tonight."

"No, he can't make it. He had some important stuff to do at the hospital," I lied.

"Oh, yeah, Carlisle told me about that. Which is why... I brought a surprise." Alice opened the door and it was Jake.

"What are you doing here," I asked with joy.

"I heard you needed a date."

"Nessie's okay with it."

"Yeah. She's gotten over it. You've got to give her more credit. I mean she did ," he started to say.

"Save my life," I mouthed.

He nodded.

Just then there was a knock on the door and I went to open it.

"I'll be right back. Gotta use the restroom," Alice proclaimed.

_Hmm, that was weird, _I thought as I opened the door. "Tyler, come on in." I realized why Alice had to "use the restroom".

"Thanks." Just as he walked it, Trisha walked out. "You look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thank you." She paused for a second, then continued, "So is everyone ready?"

"Oh, yeah, just give me like two minutes to change." I ran to my room. Everyone was dressed pretty casual so I put on a pair of Jeans and one of my off the shoulder blouses that Emily had gotten me for my birthday. I threw on some shoes and walked out.

Now, I know what you're thinking, aren't you hot in those jeans? Well, just because I'm running on 108 degrees, doesn't mean I feel it. It's just easier to carry around shorts and a tank in case I have to phase.

So, anyway, I headed out and we left.

"What about Alice," Trisha asked.

"She has a key. She'll let herself out."

The night went smoothly. It seemed Trisha and Tyler were hitting it off, which I was completely happy about. Once we got back to my house, they were hand in hand. As far as I went, I was pretty much thinking about Embry the whole night, and where he could've gone. I mean, _no one_ had heard from him since _that day. _But every once in awhile Jake would snap me out of my daze, when someone was asking me a question or something.

I will admit, the last hour of it, I stopped thinking. It was nice to be out with my friends. It was nice to be out with Jake. I'd missed him so much. We hardly ever hung out. We were always with our imprints, and even though I love Embry, I still miss hanging out with my best friend, so I just stopped thinking so much.

Like I said, the night went smoothly and everyone left happy. Jake drove Trisha back to the Cullens' and I went to sleep. I was tired. So, I drug myself to bed, and just plopped down and knocked out.


	12. He Wouldn't

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. "Hello," I said slowly, still half asleep.

"Hey Sara," I heard a pixie like voice.

"Alice," I questioned.

"Yes. Hey, did you get that picture I asked for. I really want to finish this project."

"Um, no, not yet. But I'll get to you. I'll drop by today."

"Okay, cool. I'm going hunting, but if I'm not there you can just leave it in my room."

"Alright, I'll see you later, Alice. Bye."

"Bye," she said and hung up.

I rolled out of bed and went to the restroom to brush my teeth and got ready. Just as I was about to grab the photo from my room, I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. "Ms. Call, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm worried about Embry. He hasn't been home in a week. I know he spends a lot of time at the hospital, but he still comes home to sleep. He hasn't even done that. Do you know where he is?"

How was I supposed to tell my future mother-in-law that I had no clue where her son—my future husband—was? "Honestly, I haven't heard from him either. He came over one day, we got in a fight, and he left. No one has heard from him since, not even Carlisle."

"Oh my. I'm just really worried. He hasn't done anything like this in years. I mean, when it first happened, at least he came home, even though he was sneaking out. But this, it's unlike him."

Tiffany, she didn't know about us. Sam thought it would be better if she didn't know. It would cause her more pain, and possibly force her to reveal who Embry's father was. Sam, Quil, and Jacob, they didn't really want to know. And honestly, they didn't really care. In the end, it was about Tiffany's safety.

"I know this is hard for you. If anyone hears from him, I'll let you know and I'll tell him to go home and see you."

"Thank you, sweetheart. You know, I'm glad Embry's marrying you. You have an amazingly wonderful and pure heart. I hope he gets over whatever it is you fought about and comes home. Take care." With that, she left.

_Pure heart, huh? _If I had such a pure and wonderful heart, then why was I hurting people all the time? Especially Embry. I just wish I knew where he was. I missed him, and I could feel in my heart that it hurt more than any other time I've been hurt. I didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes, I went back to my room to get the picture Alice asked for. I went into my top drawer and dug through all my clothes. _What? Where is it? It's not here. _What the hell was going on? Then I noticed, my shirt. The one that Emmett gave me before he left. It had a cute but ferocious bear on it. It was missing too. He got for me before he left, to make sure I remembered that he was the only one who could truly take me on at anything, even though I always beat him at stuff.

But anyway, I checked the dirty clothes to make sure it wasn't there, and I knew it wasn't because I hadn't worn it in such a long time. Then I thought, maybe Alice took it. But then why would she call to say she still needed it other than to put me in a panic. But she would never do that. Then the thought just popped into my head.

_No way, he would never do that. _I grabbed my keys and ran out the door.


End file.
